


Esa es mi canción

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, Battle, Drabble Collection, F/M, Scheming, Self-Doubt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estás allí, Bella.Te siento.Siento tu gana, la pasión. Siento tu fieldad, he seguido sintiéndola para todos estos años; aun desprovisto de un cuerpo, tus pensamientos han tenido éxito de alcanzarme.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Esa es mi canción

**Esa es mi canción **

  1. **_ Desterrada y perseguida_**

** **

_Desterrada y perseguida, sola y sin protección_

Estoy cerrada en una jaula, mi Señor. Como un siniestro animal, como el símbolo de vuestro poder que aún asusta estos estúpidos humanos.

Piensan que yo haya perdido todo, que Vos estáis muerto, que para mí no haya más escape. 

Y al mismo tiempo, mientras espero vuestra vuelta, dejo que lo crean, que se nutran de sus mismas ilusiones, que me exilien de lo restante de los humanos solo porque tienen miedo de mí.

Yo sola creo en vuestra eternidad, mi Señor.

Me has dejada aquí, sola, honrando vuestro nombre, gritándolo contra estos estúpidos e insulsos traidores.

Pero voy a esperar.

Para siempre también, si será necesario.

  1. **_ Pero tengo un sueño lindo_**

** **

_Pero tengo un sueño lindo que me hace sonreír_

Estás allí, Bella.

Te siento.

Siento tu gana, la pasión. Siento tu fieldad, he seguido sintiéndola para todos estos años; aun desprovisto de un cuerpo, tus pensamientos han tenido éxito de alcanzarme.

Y ahora tu espera está a punto de acabar.

Como siempre has querido, como _yo_ siempre he querido, estoy llegando para tomarte, para liberarte de esas innobles cadenas, haciendo de ti la reina de esta oscuridad inminente.

Para poner fin a tus sueños mejores, haciéndolos realidad.

Siente la piedra ceder bajo tus pies, grita más, nunca te pare.

Estoy llegando para tomarte, Bellatrix.

Rio, sin emoción. Estás de vuelta aquí, conmigo.

  1. **_ Y que llore de aflicción _**

** **

_Y que llore de aflicción, esa es mi canción_

Los veo, mi Señor.

Cierro los ojos, disfruto la imagen de sus cadáveres, y sé que vos los veis también.

La cara sin vida de Potter, Dumbledore, de todos los que han osado afrentaros.

Mirad conmigo esas imágenes, no como el fruto de mi mente mutilada por el rencor, sino como previsión de un futuro que no tardará a cumplirse.

Por vuestra mano, con mi a vuestro lado, como siempre. Para siempre.

Los habéis visto, sabéis como acabará la historia.

Perecerán, y yo gritaré vuestro nombre más fuerte.

Su tiempo está a punto de expirar, nuestro acaba de empezar.

  1. **_ Se derramará la sangre_**

** **

_Se derramará la sangre, es trabajo para mí_

Lo veo. Es su sangre, corrupta, sucia, traidora.

Veo la muerte en sus caras, una muerte que lleva mi nombre, Bella.

Y _tu_ cara, esa máscara de fuego empapada de gana de revancha, hace mis propósitos más cerca de su cumplimento.

Ya no eres humana desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella, y lo eres mucho más que mí. Y es esta especie de residuo de alma que te ata a esta guerra mía, a cada palabra que digo, a cada gesto.

Eres parte de esta guerra, mi sirva y mi mejor arma.

Y su sangre, te lo debo, voy a compartirlo contigo.

  1. **_ La melodía en mi rugir_**

** **

_La melodía en mi rugir y el contrapunto en su gemir_

Lavar el estigma de mi misma sangre.

Ninguno está a la altura, en esta maldita familia.

Dónde hemos caído, ¿si también falta la audacia necesaria para matar a un viejo desarmado?

Miro a Draco con ojos helados, solo un momento de terror por él, antes que me vuelva en el campo de esa unívoca batalla.

El grito de mi Señor retumba en mi cabeza, en todos lugares. Es una mezcla de rabia y satisfacción, pero de toda manera lo encuentro insoportable.

Golpeo todos los que cruzan mi camino, para aliviar su ira y la mía con los gritos de estos falsos inocentes.

Gritan y lloran. Pero aún no tienen bastante miedo.

No hasta que no van a encontraros, mi Señor.

  1. **_ Qué sinfonía de destrucción _**

** **

_Qué sinfonía de destrucción, esa es mi canción_

Estáis colapsando.

Lentamente, volviéndoos en ceniza. Cada momento que pasa es un momento robado a vuestro tiempo, que está a punto de acabar.

Miro a Bella, su cara se puede apenas vislumbrar detrás las cerraduras rebeldes, detrás su arrepentida sumisión.

Se arrepiente.

Un juguete, en mi mano. Y le gusta.

Me acerco, lento, y la veo temblar a su pesar.

“Mi Señor, yo...” le hago señas de callarse, sonriéndole sardónico.

“Ha ido bien, Bella. No tienes que preocuparte.” murmuro. La miro intensamente, y sé que, aun no me mire, percibe mis ojos en sí. 

Y mi odio, ahora es suyo.

En eso se acuna, y yo soy su nana.

  1. **_ Y sangrienta rebelión _**

** **

_Y sangrienta rebelión, el tiempo ya llegó_

Nos acercamos al final.

Su final.

Porque no considero que pusiéramos sucumbir, que ese insulso chico pueda tener una chance contra vuestro poder.

No tengo necesidad de ser asegurada. Solo necesito atacar, golpear, torturar.

Para testimoniar mi presencia en esta batalla, para dejaros mostrar al mundo que soy vuestra sirva, la que para vos haría todo.

La hora de la ejecución ha llegado. El mundo mágico, lo que pertenece a ellos, estás a punto de cumplir su condena, mientras nosotros vamos a festejar encima a sus restos.

Juntos, como siempre he querido que fuera.

Es así, ¿verdad, mi Señor?

  1. **_ Esa es mi canción_**

** **

_Esa es mi canción _

¿Qué es lo en tu mirada?

Miedo, ¿Bella? ¿O solo gana de dar inicio a la masacre?

Eres libre. Libre de hacer lo que quiere.

Solamente porque tus ganas siempre has sido iguales a las mías.

Gana de guerra, de sangre, de muerte, de dominio.

De mi ciega confianza en ti, la que siempre ha sido segura de tener.

Y me fio, lo sabes.

Pero te sales al encuentro de esta batalla, buceándote ciega entre los hechizos más infames, los mismos que te he enseñado.

La noche llega rápida, te confundes en la oscuridad.

No cierre los ojos, Bella, o esto desgarrador canto de muerte va a ser tu última nana. 


End file.
